1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to label creating apparatuses and, particularly, to an automatic fixture label creating apparatus and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manufacturing corporation, a large number of fixtures are used. These fixtures require to be regularly checked for quality. Labels in a special format need to be created for each checking process and attached to corresponding fixtures to record results of the corresponding checking process.
Generally, the fixtures require more than one checking processes. During creation of labels in these checking processes of the fixtures, data of the number of labeled fixtures has to be manually inputted and stored into a computer and then printed to form the labels, which spends much time and may lead to mistakes being made.
Therefore, a new label creating apparatus and a new label creating method are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.